


To Become Something More!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Game: Resident Evil VIllAGE, Progenitor virus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: It had all started with a want, an urge to be than what she was. She craved power, craved control and in the end she got it, got everything she could have ever wanted or so she thought.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. A Flower?

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about Alexander Ashford being a vampire in Veronica.
> 
> **I've finally decided to look into some names for the other two sisters and since Daniela is a God meaning name I decided to go with the flow for the other two:  
>  Daniela (the blonde one) - Meaning: Spanish for "God Is My Judge"  
> Alya (other blonde one) - Meaning: Arabic for “Sent from Heaven”  
> Pandora (the brunette one) - Meaning: Greek for “all gifted”**

For years she would look upon the village below seeing just how happy everyone looked beneath the castle in which she stood in. One day she would fix that. 

"Daydreaming again?" 

She turned with a smile as her father walked over to her. 

"All those peasants down there are always so happy."

"Peasants," her father frowned. "Now, now, Alcina. Those are our people. Soon to be yours."

Her smile widened at the thought of control.

"Darling," she'd heard her mother calling out. "Ah, there you are. Are you ready?"

Alcina shook her head.

"Something the matter?" 

"I wish to stay here this time, mama."

Her mother looked taken aback as she turned to look at her husband who shrugged with a smile.

"If she chooses so we can't change her mind," he smiled as he stroked back her hair to kiss her head. "We shall leave the little lady be."

"If you say so," her mother sighed.

"We'll see you in a couple days," he father waved as he walked out the room.

Once they'd left the grounds, she was now free to do as she pleased. Her favourite pastime was reading the old books in the libary. It was a subject of something of which her father collected, but her mother wasn't fond of. That subject was vampirism. Just the thought of living forever had her hooked on the subject. And the more she read the more she learned. 

"Got your head in another book, I see." Her father smiled down on her again. 

She'd actually forgotten about the time they were heading home as she'd been so engrossed in learning.

"So, what is it that you're reading this time?" 

She closed the book to show him. 

"Ah, those books." He nodded. "Best not to let your mother know."

"Know what?" her mother's voice was heard from behind them.

"Ah, uh, nothing dear."

However, her mother walked over to see just what was so secret.

"Vampires," she frowned. "Why are you reading such nonsense? Your father will teach you anything."

"It isn't nonsense!" Alcina found herself jumping to her feet. 

Her mother turned around in shock before laughing. She would show her it was real.

"Nonsense," she laughed. "You know as well as I do that vampires don't exist."

"What about Vlad the impaler? Dracula!" 

"Books, darling, they're all fiction. Made up stories to fill your little head."

She couldn't help but storm out and lock herself in her room for a while after that.

"That was a little harsh."

"It's all true though. I want her to grow up as a proper lady, but you seem to be teaching her otherwise." 

"They're just books."

"Yes, and you're going to get rid of them. I'm going to teach her the proper way."

However, all her teachings hadn't gone the way she'd actually planned. She just pushed and pushed, forcing her daughter further from her.

"Your mother wanted me to get rid of these, but seen as they interest you I thought you should have them."

"Thank you, papa." She smiled at him.

"Don't let your mother know. It's our secret."

"Yes, father."

xXx

As the years progressed and she now reached her thirties, did she then start to look into performing rituals, even going so far as seeking out the old crazy lady of the village for help.

"Firstly my child this is not something that...."

"Spare me the details, old woman. Tell me all."

The old woman chuckled and waved a finger. "Temper. Temper."

Alcina crossed her arms.

"Now then let us start."

Alcina listened and took all in before hurrying back to the castle. She called upon one of her staff, making them come to the dungeon to then slit their throat. With the blood she formed a circle as well as adding all the nessassary symbols upon which she sat down in the middle to chant the words given to her while also drinking back the blood. 

oOo

She'd found no change in herself that night, so she was back to studying. She paces back and forth as she read book after book. Though one dark and stormy night she finally found what she was looking for. 

"A flower?" she frowned. "What could a flower possibly do?"

Doing more research told her that the flower had the ability to change the host according to the subject in general. The effects could be anything.

"With this I could achieve my goal. I just have to find this flower. No, I have to find someone to find this flower for me."

It hadn't been long to find someone just through her wealth alone. A willing adventurer that had tons of experience on the matters of finding such rarities and Alcina was happy to pay him good money for him to find this one flower and return it to her.

She'd offered him wealth, something he wasn't going to pass up on and so he bought his nessassary equipment and headed off on his travels. 

xXx

Alcina had been far too anxious to sleep, eat or anything basically until he arrived back from his trip to Africa. 

"I have that of which you asked for, my lady."

Her eyes lit up at the sight of it. 

"Yes, now I can become what I've always dreamed of becoming."

The man awaited his payment patiently and in return, she paid him handsomely.

"I thank you, Spencer. Without you I could never have gotten this far to my goal."

"It was my pleasure, my Lady." He smiled before taking his leave.

Alcina wasted no time finding someone else to drain, maybe this time wouldn't be so much of a failure. Mixing the blood and flower, she preformed the ritual and drank back the blood. 

"This time I know for sure, I've succeeded." She laughed before the bowl dropped from her hands to clatter upon the floor.

She felt herself becoming much more than she was currently. However, she was starting to wonder if it had all been worth while as the bowl dropped out of her hands to clatter to the floor. Her eyes widened in shock as her throat constricted, her insides burned. Her limbs felt as though they were stretching, pulling. Her body widening along with it. She gasped for air, clawing at the stone beneath her. Eventually she passed out through pain and loss of oxygen.

When she did awaken she was surprised at how big her hands looked in comparison of what they had looked before. She looked down at her arms, they were definitely longer than normal. Her body was a hell of a lot wider too and her breasts, she wasn't complaining but why had she grown so big?Her clothes lay in tatters upon the floor, leaving her fully naked.

Pushing herself up, she could now see the changes were well apparent. She looked like a Tyrant and that alone brought a smile to her face. 

"Let's see how people see me now," she thought as she headed back upstairs.

The doorways were definitely a lot smaller now.

"What a bother," she frowned at having to bend down to clear it.

At least the rest of her castle was roomy enough for her to move about in easily. At the sound of a tray and all its contents being dropped she turned on the one that had done it.

"I - I'm so very sorry. I - I didn't.... I was surprised to see you." The butler stuttered, very surprised by her appearance and nakedness. 

Bending down he quickly gathered up the pieces of the broken tea pot, cup and saucer to place them all on the tray.

"I will let it slide," she smirked. "Just this once."

The man swallowed hard at the threat, picked up the tray, gave a quick bow before making a hasty retreat. 

She felt good, different. A new her.

"First things first, I'll have to get my tailor to sort out a new dress for me. But that can wait until I've had a good bathe."

She called for her maid to run a bath for her, the young woman was just as shocked as the butler had once been.

"There's no need to be afraid," she smiled down on the young woman. "I just seem to have gone through some changes. "

The woman nodded before quickly averting her gaze to hurry off to run a bath for her. 

"Your baths ready, my lady." She told her while trying to look anywhere but the woman.

Alcina moved away from the mirror to head for the bathroom, she stopped to look at down on the young woman first. Her hand now raising her head up.

"Such youthful beauty," she smiled to then lower her hand to step into the bathroom. 

She climbed into the tub with ease, lathered herself up and laid back. It wasn't as comfortable as it had been as now she had nowhere to rest her head.

"Never mind," she sighed as she lingered in the water until it grew cold. 

It actually didn't seem to faze her in the least though. Stepping from the bath, she grabbed a towel to throw around herself. It was a lot smaller now with her size, though it did it's job and she was thankful. Heading for her bedroom, she called out to her maid once again.

"Bring in my tailor."

"Yes, my lady." The woman nodded, scurrying off to go get him.

It would seem she really enjoyed the looks she was now getting as the tailor looked rather flabbergasted. 

"I, uh," he tried to form words. 

"Fetch him a stool, don't just stand there." Alcina frowned at the maid.

She nodded, rushing off to grab something for him to stand on. Once she was back she then helped him measure the lady. 

"I'll have them done in a few days," he told her.

"And you expect me to go about my business like this until then?" she frowned, placing her hands on her hips.

"I shall work on them throughout the day and night, my lady." 

"That's better," she smirked, now grabbing a blanket to cover herself. "I'll take my dinner early today."

"Yes, my lady."

Alcina was then left alone until her dinner was brought to her. She waved her maid off, ready to sink her teeth into her cooked meal. Only as she brought a fork full to her mouth she found she couldn't stomach the smell. There was something off about it. Something foul like it was rotten.

Placing the fork back down, she found herself craving something more. Something rich, something alive. Her tongue ran over her teeth as something slid out as her hunger rose. She called her butler to her, knowing he'd been rather clumsy as of late. Was she that fearsome? 

"Y-You called, my lady?" he asked nervously, wringing his hands as he stood by the door. 

She stood to walk over to him, her eyes seemed to be giving off a yellow glow. Her hand rested upon the door as she then looked down on him. He looked up at her with fear in his eyes as she opened her mouth, two sharp fangs were the only thing his eyes could set on. Alcina was quick upon him in a flash, fangs sinking deep within his throat. Drinking away his life blood.

"Ah, now that filled the spot." She smiled as she wiped the blood from her lips. 

The butler's body dropped to the floor, something she'd have to sort out and clean up later.


	2. Tyrant Vampire!

She sat at her dressing table, looking at the new changes. Two large fangs now protruded out more than her canines had done before. Running her tongue over them she noticed how they retracted slightly back up into her gum. She couldn't help but notice that her eyes were now yellow in colour, with a bright glow to them.

"I'd better get rid of that thing before it starts stinking up the place," she thought with a frown at what to actually do with it. "I suppose there's always the dungeon, seen as it hardly gets used nowadays."

She wrapped the body in a sheet and carried it through the halls, her staff seemed to be catching on to her size and her new appearance as everything quickly spread around the castle. 

"I warned you, didn't I." She heard them whisper as clear as day. 

"As much as love the attention, ladies. Shouldn't you be doing your duties?"

The three women gasped in realisation, all now bumping into each other to remember what they were once doing. Alcina carried on, heading downstairs to the dungeons below. Once finding an appropriate place she set the body down.

"No one should be coming down here anyway. However, if they do they'll just be easy pickings."

As soon as she made her way back upstairs, she was greeted with one of the maids who informed her of the tailor leaving behind something quick to put her on. She took it gladly and headed off to go get dressed. He wasn't kidding when he said it was something quick to put her on, but for now it would do.

xXx

As the day wore on, she experience something which she'd actually forgotten about all together. That being sunlight. She was sat in the living room just as the sun's rays shone through. It hadn't been much at first, just a small twinge on the back of her hand. She instinctively brought her other hand over to scratch it before resting it back on the arm of the chair. She left it once the tingle was back again, so much so it actually started to really hurt. She looked down as the sun really started to shine through. 

"It feels as though my hand is on fire," she frowned, having to now squint against the burning sun as it affected her eyes as well. "Darla!" 

A woman opened the door, peeking her head inside to see what was wrong. 

"Don't just stand there, shut those damn drapes!" 

The woman quickly rushed in, grabbed hold of both sides and pulled them together. Once she was done, she turned around to see Alcina was now cradling her hand. 

"My lady you're hurt," she now blurted out, rushing to her aid.

Alcina accidently slapped her away from her, only it wasn't just a simply slap. It had actually knocked her swiftly off her feet and into the wall. She ended up sliding down, a small blood trail getting left behind from her head. Knowing she shouldn't find the amusement in it, she couldn't help but smirk. 

"My, my, I clearly don't know my own strength."

She looked back to her hand, which seemed to be slowly healing. She knew she shouldn't, but something within her told her to drink. Maybe a small amount would do? Perhaps, just to quench her thirst. She reached down to hoist the woman up, once again the weight of these people meant nothing to her. Leaning in she felt her fangs extend again. She felt the urge rise, feeling the blood still pumping through the woman's veins. 

"Just a small amount," she told herself as her fangs touched upon skin. 

She forced herself down, splitting the skin. Blood pooled out around the tips of her fangs and as soon as she pulled them out, she set the flow free. Quickly she wrapped her lips around the small wound and sucked. It satisfied her greatly and she now found she couldn't stop. 

"Enough!" her conscious screamed at her, she blinked the animalistic side of her away. 

Looking to the unconscious form of the woman in her grasp, she pulled her into her arms and took her back to her quarters. The others looked on as Alcina simply told them she'd not been feeling well. It also made her look a little better in their eyes, like she cared about them even though she was big and scary looking. Setting the woman upon her bed, she made sure to clean and patch her up before leaving her to come round. 

"All that I need now is a good food supply," she thought as she headed back upstairs. "Oh and possibly a hat, something to keep that retched sun off my skin. Being like this has become rather bothersome, but in a way I am pleased with the results."

xXx

As the days progressed, Alcina was now donning a stunning white dress. She'd already called back her tailor to sort out a wide brimmed hat for her as well the cobbler for a pair of shoes too. As she sat in her armchair, one of which was now a tad uncomfortable for her size. She would manage until she could get round to getting better furnishings, for now she wanted company. Admitted her mother was still alive and out on business as she was always, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted someone to call her own, to hold and to cherish herself. She wanted daughters of her own. 

"How are you today, Darla?" she asked the woman, who seemed to look rather sickly pale. 

The maid looked up at her. "I've, uh, I've been feeling rather tired of late. My lady."

Alcina watched as her hand came to rest upon her neck, exactly where the bite wound was.

"I think something bit me," she added. 

Indeed something had bitten her and the one responsible was sitting right in the chair beside where she stood. 

"If you need time off," Alcina simply waved her off. 

"No, my lady. I couldn't," she protested.

She turned to look at her, eyes glowing brightly making the woman gasp and reel back a little.

"You may leave," she waved her off.

The woman hurried over to the door and slipped back out, her heart was racing at the mere thought of just what the Lady of the Castle had actually become. Alcina wasn't too bothered if she ran out into the village to worn everyone, she would soon announce her presence when the time was right.

xXx

When her mother had arrived back home, she had been in bed. 

"Alcina!" she called out, seeing the looks the maids were giving her. "Alcina! Where is she now?"

Heading upstairs and over to her daughter's bedroom, she knocked lightly. When she didn't get an answer, she opened the door to be greeted by a rather darkened room. 

"What's gotten into her?" she sighed. 

As her hand reached for the curtain another suddenly joined hers. It felt large, larger than any man's she'd had in her own. Turning she was rather surprised to see a tall figure standing well above her. 

"A-Al-cina?" her mother stammered. "H-How? What happened to you?"

"I took up the arts," her white teeth standing out a mile in the darkness as she smiled, fangs being the first thing you set eyes on.

"You didn't!" her mother now turned to anger. 

Alcina wasn't at all affected by her outburst, she could simply crush her now and be done with it. 

"You stupid girl!" she turned as best she could to start hitting her.

"Mother please, you're making a mockery of yourself." Alcina sighed as she lifted her mother a few feet off the floor by her hand. 

"Put me down!" she screamed.

Alcina pondered on what to do with her, drink her dry or leave her be? Better yet make her the new crazy lady of the village? Firstly though she'd have to break her. A few days down in the dungeons should do the trick. She loosened her grip, allowing her mother to drop to the floor as she headed for the door. She locked it after herself, leaving her mother to kick and scream as she left her to it. 

"Don't disturb her, she needs time to calm down."

The staff were getting more and more anxious about everything going on in this castle. Maybe it was time to get out, that was if Alcina didn't finish them off before hand seen as no one had seen the butler in a while after he was called to the ladies room. There was something seriously wrong here. 

"I think it's time I extended my little family," she thought with a smile.

Next she would recruit some young maidens to hopefully change just like her. 

xXx

However, first she needed people in which to help take people. She'd start by recruiting one of the houses, getting them on her side. 

"Then we have a deal?" 

"Ah, yes." The man opposite nodded, his hat which was way smaller than hers tilted as he nodded. "We have a deal."

"Good," she smiled as she drank from her glass. "I shall give you a taste of true power."

He took the small vile from her, something of which she'd saved in order to reproduce more of her kind, so to speak. He took it greatly, popped off the stopper and drank it back. He shook a little as the liquid coated his insides, slowly reaching his stomach while burning a little on the way down. She watched intently as he pulled at his jacket, his face coated with sweat. He fell forwards groaning a little, panting heavily. 

"The effects can be somewhat," she took another sip of the thick liquid in her glass before finishing, "extreme."

He sat back up, shaking his head a little, his eyes now adjusting to the woman in front of him. 

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing that concerns you. Just do as I ask, yes?" she said as she swirled the liquid slowly before taking another sip of it. 

He clenched his fists to then loosen them, feeling a surge of power. Suddenly the hat upon her head moved slightly and she glared at him as she reached up to hold it in place. 

"Don't push your luck," she warned.

He chuckled while clenching his fists again. "This is just what I needed," he smiled at her. 

"Stick to your end of the bargain," she reminded him. 

"Oh, you'll get your maidens." He told her as he now stood to head out, eager to test out his new powers. 

"Good, as I'm in short supply." She sighed as the last of her maids lay on the floor beside the fire. 

He looked back before tipping his hat to her to then head out. She took another sip of blood, all thewhile wondering what or who she would bring into her close nit family. Firstly they had to be female, young and beautiful and secondly they had to have what it took to live under her ruling. She'd have no unruly children. Turning to look down at the woman staring out across the room. She couldn't help but wonder what the very last thing was on her mind as she died in her arms. 

"They always look so terrified," she pouted, still looking to the woman. "So sweet and innocent, poor dears. But your death is always for a very good cause. Just think you're helping me stay young and beautiful, and for that I thank you."

She now decided now was a good a time as any to move her mother to her new room. 

"Aw, dear mother. It's time that you had a change of scenery."

"What do you intend to do to me, you crazy..."

"Now, now," she tsked. 

"You're no better than those wild dogs that roam the forest grounds or the...."

Alcina placed her hands on her hips. "Are you quite done insulting me?"

Her mother stayed quiet as her daughter bent down to take hold of her like a rather large doll. She carried her through the castle and down to the dungeons to place her in one of the cells.

"You're a monster!" her mother screamed at her as she locked the door. "A monster!"

"You have a wicked tongue," Alcina frowned at her. "Now be a good girl and stay quiet or I'll end up ripping that tongue from your head and eating it."

Her mother collapsed to the floor. 

"There now," Alcina smiled down on her. "I'll come see you in a day or so."

She knew this would set her off again and left her with a wave.


End file.
